Quid Pro Quo
by Callicanios
Summary: A murderous notebook stood no true ground on the nameless. Though the Kira case laid claim to everyone around L, with the exception of Near, he seeks comfort in the familiarity of his past. Reaching for stability in the unstable. Is the burned bridge to treacherous to pass over? Warnings: Self harm, implied rape, yaoi, course language, suicide attempt.
1. Legends Never Die

_"Hello, it's me.  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet,  
To go over everything.  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya,  
But I ain't done much healing."_

 _-Hello, Adele-_

* * *

Monitors turned on at the high pitched tone from a laptop on a desk, illuminating the darkened and barren hotel room, devoid of anything but necessities. A bed, a desk with the lighted computer, an empty chest of drawers and grocery bags of food. A dark sheet covered the window allowing the barest amount of light through. The chair turned slightly, deep charcoal eyes searched the screen from behind onyx, disheveled bangs. Prominent bruising under the eyes from lack of sleep and a sugar cube pursed between pale but full lips. A hand with spindly fingers pinched the cube from the clutches of his mouth as the corners of his mouth turned up, "So they've accepted all of my terms."

The chair completed the circle towards the desk. A thin finger made its way to the bottom lip of the obsidian haired man's lip. The other hand reached for the intercom. Pausing to admire the situation as a whole. He dragged his thumb along the screen against another young man. The latter, bound in chains from waist up to the bottom of his shoulders. A black bag concealing the monster who once haunted his nightmares. He yanked his hand back from the screen when the younger male stirred and jerked his head up and made a low, almost feral, growl.

A single side of a smirk could be witnessed, were anyone there to witness it. His pale lithe form, haunched behind a computer screen, smirking like a diabolical madman. Perhaps he was at this point. His thumb pressed the intercom, "Release all but the last set of handcuffs and leave the bag."

A U.S Marshal stared up at the camera, "Uh. Um. L was it? Are you sure?" The second figure stilled, almost impossibly still. He seemed the bring his shoulders closer to the base of his neck and haunch slightly, tucking his head lower.

L's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation, "Yes. I'm quite sure. Be sure to make haste when he is released. I am unsure of his reactions."

The American federal agent sighed deeply and began reciting his speech as he unlocked the multitude of locks that strapped the boy similarly to a straight-jacket, "Beyond Birthday, The United States releases custodial rights to your home country. England. You are currently in the custody of one, aliased as, Detective L."

As the final lock clicked open the Marshal collected the chains and made a hasty retreat out the front door that repeated the high pitched tone on the laptop once again. A deep voice came over the intercom, seemingly trying to be as comforting as possible. "You have many questions. And, I will answer them in time. However, for now, remove the bag from your head."

The figured stiffened slightly and shakily brought his still handcuffed hands up to the bag and slowly dragged it off of his head. Ebony bangs fell over his forehead and rested just below eye level with his shining sanguine eyes.

L jerked his hand back from the intercom and studied the once greatest rival. "What have they done to you…" He could feel anger rising in his chest. He took a deep breath quailing the discontentment of his own emotions. His dark orbs observed the deep bruising around the other's left eye and a welt just barely noticeable from underneath the bangs on the right side of his forehead. A healing wound on his lower lip, from observation, none were self inflicted.

Beyond shifted his gaze to the mocha colored, tiled floor and closed his eyes as the intercom began again, "Beyond. As a show of good faith, the key to your handcuffs is on the counter behind you." L watched the boy hardly flinch.

Beyond lifted his head and rolled his neck to better take in his surroundings. His scarlet eyes then darted around in realization he wasn't in an institution of any sort. His eyes trailed along the marbled black countertops, olive green walls and white appliances of a simple English styled kitchen. His eyes flashed to the sliding glass door that let in an obscene amount of natural lighting, blinding him momentarily.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth as he quickly pulled his still handcuffed hands up to shield himself slightly at the brilliant sunlight. When his eyes focused more to the light he brought his crossed and bound hands down, to his chin. His eyes fell onto a brilliant green field with heavily wooded areas surrounding the home.

"Beyond." L watched as his once successor seemed to be mystified by the concept of outdoors. "The key is on the counter behind you." He pulled his hand back from the intercom once again when the younger male turned around and looked directly at the camera with a cruel glare.

"What do you want, L?" His voice was cold and distant. It was to be expected. Though his name was written down in the death note, no one but him and Quillish ever knew his true name. L felt a bitter smile tug at his lips. For once, he was glad to not have a true name. Though, the shinigami stopped his heart, the lack of a true name made him impervious to the murderous notebook. L focused his eyes onto Beyond who was diligently unlocking the cuffs from his wrists. Though, he wondered if Beyond ever truly had a true name either. _'I often wonder what his parents or my parents were like… Would we have met if we lived normal lives? Could we have been friends?'_

L's mind was refocused at the sound of handcuffs clattering against the floor. Observing Beyond rubbing his wrists, while still looking around with wide eyes of curiosity. The golden oak cupboards were filled with all the foods that L researched that B had shown any interest in both before and during his incarceration. He watched the younger man reach for the cupboards his hands shaking slightly. _'He's thin. Abnormally thin. Were they starving him?'_ His attention perked back to the previous successor when rummaging was heard and a pack of cigarettes was pulled from the cupboards.

L did his best to make it as comfortable as possible for Beyond to make the transitions into where L wanted him to be. He meticulously studied all of his habits and behaviors during his imprisonment. Even the ones he thought were foul. Such as smoking.

Beyond held the red package in shaky hands as he dug for a lighter in several different drawers a displeased groan could be sounded from the throat of the persecuted murderer. The intercom chimed in once again, "The drawer, beneath the microwave." The vermilion eyes flashed up to the camera with annoyance as he opened the drawer beneath the microwave aggressively. L found himself betraying a small smile, _'There you are… I was getting worried.'_

Beyond flicked the lighter and lit the cigarette in a hurried fashion. He took a long drag from the cylinder. Holding it in for a moment he kept his eyes closed. As if savoring the serene calm that washed over him. Exhaling a plume of smoke from his nose he flicked the cigarette ashes into the sink, "I'm listening."

The voice came over the intercom once again, "Get comfortable first. The kitchen is loaded with food that I believe to be in your flavor of choices. The house is yours to do what you will with it."

Beyond laid a skeptical stare towards the camera, "What happened?" He absentmindedly flicked the end of the cigarette into the sink again. Discarding the spent ashes from the lit end.

The voice that once attempted to be comforting went cold over the intercom, "Quillish is dead."

Beyond shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring movement, "He was old, L." His eyes trained down towards the floor as he took another long hit from the cigarette.

L clenched his jaw and coiled his fingers back towards the palm of his hand. Releasing the small gentle fist he had created he spoke again towards his once successor. "He was murdered."

Beyond bounced himself from his leaning position against the counter and walked timidly into the interior of the home, his cigarette hanging from his lips haphazardly, before extracting the tobacco filled cylinder between his middle finger and index. "Murder happens. Death happens. Life happens, L. You can't tell me you brought me all this way to tell me the old man keeled, regardless of his demise type." His crimson eyes fell onto a small cottage like home. The living room was decorated with mocha walls and black leather furniture. Quaint but had a modern edge to it with the black iron light fixtures and well placed metal art on the walls.

"You are correct. I didn't bring you all this way for that. I brought you here because you and Near are all I have left." The voice seemed to fall to a crestfallen level. The voice solemnly added, "I always admired your mind and free spirit." L watched through the cameras to see a minuscule snarl caress the lips of the other.

"I won't be your successor again if that's what this is about…" He voice carried a warning tone to it. He walked passed a black marbled fireplace with a deep red accent wall a flat screen television mounted to the wall about the fireplace, towards a set of French doors.

"Not in the slightest. I'm offering you freedom. At a price." The voice seemed to be apprehensive. Beyond's hand paused on the handle of the door. His head turned slightly back towards the intercom and camera, listening intently. Continuing, "In exchange for your freedom. I ask a simple task of you. Work off your sentence."

The younger man hung his head in slight defeat betraying a small smirk, "Very funny." A hallow huff of laughter was heard. "You're a much better detective than comedian. I suggest you keep your day job."

"I assure you, Beyond. This is not joke. Regardless of your answer, you're still in my custody. I'm only offering you a way out of that sooner." The voice deadpanned.

Beyond rolled his vermilion eyes and turned the nob pushing the door open gently. His eyes fell into a deep blue room with dark cherry wood furniture. Ivory light fixtures and lamp sitting lonesomely on a night stand next to the bed. The bed covered with onyx comforter, seemingly silk in fabric. Trailing the scarlet eyes towards a laptop with a gothic print letter of 'B' on the screen, lined with files across the desktop. Beyond padded his bare feet towards the desk and shut the laptop. "You'll have to understand my skepticism…" He stared at the black laptop sorrowfully with his back to the camera.

L watched the thin figure linger in front of the desk with his head hung slightly. "It is loaded with all the cases that would end your sentenced years. I've already calculated them in estimation of years they would cut. I have in my possession written contract with the Queen. She agrees, should you complete the cold cases and current cases. You're free." His voice remarked with clinical clarity. Beyond waited for the catch, he stood nearly impossibly still. L paused and watched the figure hardly flinch. "And any cases I'm currently on."

The younger man nodded in irritation and turned his attention to the white door. He tilted his head slightly in curious interest and pushed the door open slowly. A lighter blue bathroom was behind the door. Cream marbled countertop, veined with black. The floor matched the countertop, it seemed to travel into the standing shower that was lined with black jets and a cascading shower head. Beyond raised an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "I see." He dropped his cigarette butt into the toilet and flushed it before turning around to see the vanity of the counter.

L watched Beyond avoid his own reflection in the mirror. _'What I know; He's showing classic signs of distress… Is this because of the events leading to this?'_ Releasing a sullen sigh his eyes left the screen as his cell phone lit up. "I have to take a call. I will return momentarily." He pulled his hand back letting his eyes linger a little longer.

Beyond nodded dubiously. L watched him explore his home further as he pinched his phone and lifted it from the desk. "Yes." He answered with a dry uninterested tone.

Another monotonous voice came over the speaker, "How is he?"

L glanced back at the monitor to see Beyond haunched over next to the bedroom door. Crouched down, hugging his knees. "He's different… I believe our friend hasn't received the best living conditions."

The voice scoffed angrily but produced the same dull tone as before, "L, he was in prison. Surviving Kira's assault wasn't enough for you? You'll put yourself in the line of fire again? Perhaps it's time you stepped down. Perhaps the Kira case should be your last. Beyond Birthday is no friend of anyone who works for law enforcement."

L flicked his eyes over to the monitors to see Beyond had moved. He casually shifted through the sixty four different camera feeds. "Near. I understand you're not happy with my tactics. However, as I've told Beyond, I'll tell you, too. You're both all I have left." His eyes narrowed at the continued unsuccessful attempts at finding the elusive murderer.

"That's not an excuse, L. And if you're going to use it as such, it's a poor and distasteful one." The once bored tone seemed to be raising in annoyance.

L frantically tapped the key on his laptop keyboard, searching and switching feeds. _'Where did he go?'_ His mind raced in foreboding. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he switched to the outdoor cameras to find him leaning against the grand outdoor deck, facing the railing.. "Your position is to take cases and solve them. My personal life is of no avocation to you."

A heavy breath was heard, creating a small amount of disrupting static, "At your wake… The only thing I'll say for a eulogy is: I told you so."

"Very well." L ended the call and watched the younger of the two prop his head up between his hands. His expression was laced with anguish. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed and distinct but small frown on his face. The intercom came alive once again. "I apologize."

"Why?" Beyond lifted himself from the railing of the deck and stepped into the kitchen. "Why? L. Why me? Why would you suddenly care? You never cared before. You didn't even leave the country when I went haywire."

A deep sympathetic tone came over the intercom once again, "B. I've always cared."

A cold and distant response was delivered, "I hated you." He leaned against the wall, laying his head back against it, allowing his ebony locks to fall over his eyes.

"I know." The voice dropped and sighed sadly, "I always regretted the way you were treated… The way I treated you." He continued, "I never knew how to approach you. You were always so full of life. So vibrant. It wasn't until you started to dull that anyone noticed. I'm sorry." He added.

Beyond lifted his head from the wall and looked up to one of the cameras in the immediate area, "I still hate you."

"I know..." L glanced up to the monitor, not that making eye contact wouldn't make much more of a difference, but he did it anyway. He dropped his eyes from the figure that seemed to embody and portray discontentment.

The former successor removed himself from the wall and padded his way back to the bedroom. Turning the nob to the bedroom, he glanced over his shoulder towards the camera, his voice cracking slightly from strain, "Just… One condition." L glanced his eyes back up. "I get to see you at some point… It's been a while."


	2. Mad World

_"And, I find it kind of funny._

 _I find it kind of sad,_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying,_

 _Are the best I've ever had._

 _I find it hard to tell you,_

 _'Cause I find it hard to take._

 _When people run in circles,_

 _It's a very, very,_

 _Mad World."_

 _Mad World – Gary Jules_

* * *

L perched himself at his laptop reading over case notes from Beyond. "I'll admit… Some of these are impressive. He even included the likelihood of guilt in percentages." His dark orbs sped through the pages of notes from the first case. A pleased hum came from his throat as he came to the conclusion. "Well done indeed, I believe it's acceptable to send in." His slender index finger made its way to his bottom lip, gently caressing it. He raised his eyebrows at an annoyed scoff over the speaker from his cell phone.

"You act as if he's something special. You had three successors who could have done that in half the time and summed up the case in shorter report."

L flicked his eyes over to a slumbering Beyond. He watched the other's hand twitch and the younger man's eyebrows furrow. "But could you say that seven years ago?"

"Seven years ago I was a kid…"

A tiny smirk grew into a small smile on L's lips, "So was he. Think about yourself right now. Could you imagine… Two years ago, you're locked away for being the most sinister and intelligent on the streets of Los Angeles? Would you be able to do it… Alone? I'll be honest with you. If he didn't all but scream for us to look at him… I'm not sure we would have ever caught him. I think, were he doing this out of a malicious lifestyle. If he wasn't leaving breadcrumbs to be followed… He would have gotten away with it, for a very long time." Diving his long fingers into a bag of gummy bears L let out a long drawn out sigh, "To my own embarrassment." His dark eyes glanced over at the small carton of strawberries and he quickly abandoned the gummies.

A long silence enveloped the room before a apprehensive reply was heard, "So. You're using the 'it takes one to know one' approach?"

Pinching a strawberry by the leaves, L dangled the luscious scarlet fruit in front of his charcoal, sleep deprived eyes. "He's solving the cases you, Mello and Matt couldn't solve together. You mentioned my successors. Beyond, was, is and always will be, my true successor. Whether he likes it or not." Another deafening silence was heard before an abrupt dial tone resounding from the phone. The raven flicked his deep eyes towards the monitors that contained the sleeping danger. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly to make sure he was hearing right. He watched the younger of them curl into a ball and softly call out, reaching his hand towards the empty side of the bed.

"I'm sorry..." L witnessed a small smile creep along his successor's lips.

* * *

 ** _9..._**

The brilliant sun rays poured into a rundown apartment through tattered green drapes, the loud ruckus of traffic could be heard from the streets below. A deep groan was heard before the ashen wool blanket was tugged over a head of ebony hair. "Not yet… To early to care…" Red eyes snapped open as a devious smile curled the lips of porcelain like face, "But I wonder…"

Bare feet landed on the floor and the obsidian haired man ruffled his hair tiredly, blinking his sanguine eyes over exaggeratedly in futile attempts to awaken himself more. The boy leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, cupping his face. Dragging his spindly hands down his face creating a comical scene before lightly patting his own cheeks. "Right. The clothes…" His crimson eyes fell onto a bloody mass of the clothing he wore the night before. "My own frustration even took me by surprise… I'm sorely disappointed in the results. Perhaps I should try on a male subject." The late aged teen rifled through the nightstand pulling a small contact lens case, a bottle of concealer, and eye liner pencil and a medium sized bottle of hairspray.

Flopping back onto the bed with his arms splayed out staring blankly at the bland white ceiling, "Maybe a short nap first… Who cares if I'm late. I've solved every murder for the dumb broad. What a pathetic excuse for your eyes, L."

A couple hours later, the scarlet eyes reopened. A displeased and groggy gruff was heard. Beyond lifted his head and squinted his ruby eyes, focusing on the clock. "Yep. An hour late…" Reluctantly sitting himself up, he looked into the mirror that was perched on top of a chest of drawers that matched the nightstand and the pine bed, and betrayed a sullen sigh. "Nine more days. Nine more. Then I can finally rest." He glanced down to his hands wearing a crestfallen expression before a devious smile curled against his features.

Pulling himself from the bed, the raven grabbed the bottle of concealer, spreading it meticulously, careful to avoid getting it in his eyes once again, but sure to cover any spots of his own skin tone. Though his complexion was already sun starved, it wasn't pale enough.

Beyond glanced his eyes over to the contact lens case and let out a quiet sigh. Padding his bare feet over to the pine nightstand he grabbed the lenses and the hairspray. Walking himself to the once grimy bathroom that now sparkled with cleanliness. It was a small bathroom with a tiny window behind the shower. Leaning his hips onto the porcelain sink he washed his hands to perfection then opened the contact lens container. Blinking the first of the lenses into place, he felt his breath catch when he glanced back into the mirror. One eye; as dark as the night sky. The other; a daunting blood red. He blinked quickly several more times white gently shaking his head, before leaning in and placing the other lens over his eye in the perfect place. The raven leaned in once again and drew under his eyes a perfect imitation of sleep depravation.

Turning his attention to his ebony tresses. Though already a flawless shade of onyx, his shine wasn't the same. His; shined and reflected a warm chocolate… The others… Shined a navy color, it had to be perfect. He scowled his eyes narrowing in annoyance of his on negligence of this detail that may have seemed minuscule to others. But he wasn't perfect. "I'll fix it. I'm already late…" Beyond tousled his hair and sprayed it lightly to create a disheveled appearance. Then ran a brush through it once it dried more before shaking his fingers through it, creating a perfectly messed look.

He crinkled his nose at the near perfect replication of his nemesis. A deep, "humph" sound came from his nose as he turned from the bathroom, throwing a white shirt over his head and slipped out of his sweatpants and into a pair of faded jeans.

A timid whine was heard from the closet. Beyond rolled his eyes and stepped over to the closet. Opening it to reveal a woman bound in rope, a cloth in her mouth acting as a gag. "If you can keep a secret. I'll let you out when this is all over…" His voice was laced with both insanity and comfort. The female hung her head in defeat and nodded quietly. Allowing a silent tear to pass down her cheek. Crouching down to her sitting position on the floor, he tenderly wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you… You don't fit my motive. You can go back to your life. Like none of this ever happened." He betrayed a cynical but sincere smile as he shut the door holding a finger over his lips, mocking a shush.

Walking into the simple living room and kitchen area he sighed as he looked at the sink. He pulled the black walnut cupboards open and filled a glass with water from the sink. Beyond glanced his eyes up from his current action, up to a Siamese cat perched on the microsuede couch, eyeing him carefully. He raised an eyebrow, opening several cupboards, he then opened the cupboard under the sink and found cat food. He poured a small amount into the bowl nearing the dining area of the open concept apartment. He received a happy meow and a brisk rub against his leg as the cat passed by. The cat as it haunched itself in a sitting position and began to eat.

His attention returned to the filled glass, he walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet. Her fearful emerald eyes shot up to meet his cold, currently charcoal eyes. He leaned down and pulled the gag down and held the glass up, "Are you thirsty?"

She nodded silently. He cradled the back of her head and brought the glass up to her lips and tilted the glass and her head slightly. She glanced at him before starting to slowly sip the water. Beyond nodded and pulled the gag back up into its original position. He held his finger up to his lips and shut the door once again, leaving the half empty glass on the nightstand.

The door to the building shoved open aggressively and brilliant casts of sunlight blinded Beyond for a moment. He sighed with his hand above her eyes shielding himself from the obtrusive rays of light. Adjusting his eyes he stepped off the stoop and stuffed his hands into his pockets while expertly dodging the foot traffic of commuters. He waited at the bus stop, people watching mostly. A younger looking man with blonde hair and bland clothing, a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, stood next to him. His nose buried in a book.

Beyond glanced his eyes towards the cover, 'Being and Time'. The raven raised his brow in intrigue and produced a tiny smile at the shimmering golden locks and hidden sapphire eyes behind them. "Great book."

The sky blue eyes departed the page immediately and let a small smile caress his full lips. "You've read it?" The bus stop's population grew slightly more around them.

A small lopsided grin spread across the pale lips as Beyond nodded. "One of the most important philosophical works of our time, a work that has had tremendous influence on philosophy, literature, and psychology, and has literally changed the intellectual map of the modern world." He ruffled his own hair in embarrassment and was thankful the concealer would hide any traces of the blush that was forming.

The brilliant blue eyes blinked a couple of times in surprise, eyebrows raised in interest, he closed the book and held his hand out, "My name is Caspian. It's nice to meet someone else who has an intellectual fiber in their body in this less than intelligent city."

Beyond clasped their hands together in a handshake, "Ryuzaki."

The blonde recoiled his hand quickly and opened his book with a tiny smirk, "You don't even look Japanese. Maybe one day... You'll tell me your real name." Beyond opened his mouth to retort but was cut short, "Don't worry about it, I'm a stranger. For all you know, the name I gave is false too. Who in the hell would name their kid Caspian?" His lips curled into a mischievous smirk from behind the black book.

Hanging his head in slight defeat, he hid his now charcoal eyes behind his ebony hair, concealing the small smirk that was growing into a smile. They waited in comfortable silence until a couple others waiting started to get a little rough with one another. One guy, dressed in casual clothes sporting gang colors, snatched the book from Caspian's hand and smacked the other with it. Beyond sighed and seized the book from the grasp of rough housing male and handed it back to Caspian with a small smile. "I'm sorry..." The smile was returned with an appreciative nod. Golden bangs falling into his resplendent blue eyes.

* * *

Crimson eyes opened slowly to the empty side of the bed and he let out a sullen sigh before lifting himself from the mattress and sitting himself up. The computer screen lit with a single monogram of gothic text. 'L'. A soft voice came through the speakers, "Are you alright?"

Beyond smiled bitterly at the attentive nature of his senior. He folded his legs in a butterfly fashion and rested his hands in his lap. "Just a dream. Hey, L?" A hum that seemed to raise as it continued through the speakers. "Think you could get me a copy of, Being and Time by Martin Heidegger?" The beginning traces of sun rise could be viewed from the grand window of Beyond's room. The younger man hung his head expecting to be rejected.

A moment of silence passed before a quiet response, "Of course."


	3. Alabis

_"What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

 _-All of Me - John Legend-_

* * *

Scarlet eyes blazed through the criminal report. Eyebrows furrowed, a hand cradling his chin thoughtfully and a spoon hanging from lips. A quiet chuckle was heard from the speakers, "Stumped?"

Rapid blinks came from the younger raven's lids while he shook his head quickly, clearing his mind. Beyond pulled the spoon from his mouth with a pop sound. "No. Just confused why… I can tell you who. It's obvious. But why? There's no clear motive. Other than…" His voice trailed as his set the spoon on the cherry wooded desk and slid a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it in a fluid motion his words drawling while securing the smoke in place with a pursed fashion. "He was just tired of it all. Maybe… He was tired of his wife and kids…"

A drawn out sigh was heard, "He had an alibi."

Beyond's crimson eyes flicked up to the camera with a tiny smug smirk, "So did I." He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "People lie. Everybody lies. Everyone stops fighting at some point." His eyes glanced down before looking back up to the letter on his screen, "Some people just kick and scream on their way out."

L betrayed a smile from behind his laptop. "I suppose." He smiled again when Beyond brought one knee to his chest and left the other foot on the ground, while eyeing his cigarette suspiciously. His smile grew when the successor's eyes rolled and cracked a small smile of his own. _'So, you truly became a man of your own creation… I'm glad.'_

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, "Anyway. I can prove he did it. Really, anyone could have if they looked at it from the perspective of giving up. I'll send you the file." The lit cigarette hung from the pale lips loosely as he typed on the keyboard. After sending the file, Beyond relaxed back into the chair while staring up at the ceiling.

L's computer chimed at the arrival of the encrypted file. He glanced at the notification on his laptop, returning his dark eyes to Beyond, "Can I ask a personal question?"

"No." Beyond furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he put the spent cigarette out in a makeshift ashtray. He sighed as he sat back upright and propped his elbows on the desk and cupped his cheeks, leaning onto his hands. "What do you want to ask?"

Running his index finger along his bottom lip contemplatively, L nodded gently, "No. It's alright. It was a dumb question. One that you wouldn't have to answer."

Raising a decently groomed eyebrow curiously, "Well, I gotta know now. The great L, thought something that came from his own mind was dumb? My, my, how the mighty have fallen."

Scoffing in good nature L replied, "I was going to ask why you wanted the book." He watched the expression on Beyond's face change from playful to crestfallen. "Like I said, you don't have to answer."

The younger man sighed loudly, "I knew someone who read books like that all the time… I had a dream about it last night, I just wanted to read it again."

A small smirk crept against the lips of the older detective, "I'm unusually curious about what you were dreaming about…"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders casually, "Like I said. A book." He smirked at a disappointed groan that resounded from the speakers. "Hey! I have to keep what little privacy I get! You can't put cameras in my mind." He crossed his arms in a playfully defiant way. Tilting his head, Beyond leaned in and eyed the camera of the laptop suspiciously, "The cameras in the bathroom don't actually work, do they? Because if they do, that's a new level of creep factor, even for you." Shining sanguine eyes widened in shock when a full bodied laugh was heard coming through the speakers. A small genuine smile crept along his own pale lips as his flicked his eyes downcast.

"They do, actually. I'm sorry. As I learn to trust you a little more, I'll take them out." He gave a hearty laugh again when the smile disappeared from Beyond's face and was replaced with crinkled nose of distaste. _'I'm not sure how long it's been since anyone made me laugh like that… Come to think of it… He was the last to make me laugh like this…'_

L watched Beyond stretch his arms back and open the next file. "Don't you have any cases you should be working on, rather than harassing me?"

The older raven cleared his throat, "That's just it… I have a troubling case. One I think you're input would be invaluable in." The younger man's eyebrows raised in interest. "Think maybe I could get your second opinion?"

A devious smile crossed the features of the successor, "Quid pro quo."

The detective narrowed his eyes in frustration and spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm listening…"

Beyond sat back in the chair with his arms folded with the same mischievous smile, "I've only been here a day and I'm bored and lonely. Though, at least I don't have to watch over my shoulder… I almost prefer it over this silence. So. I'll help you in person."

A drawn out sigh was heard, "B, you know I can't do that." Beyond dropped his eyes slightly before continuing to read the next file.

"That's my condition. I technically don't have to solve any cases…" Beyond glanced out the large window before standing up and grabbing his spoon and empty jar of jam. "I'll complete the cold cases that are set in front of me. But, knowing full well those won't complete my sentenced years, I won't help in any current cases unless it's in person. Don't like it? Get used to me, if I'm not mistaken, that will leave us with ten years."

Beyond turned and padded his way from the bedroom, into the living room, L followed his path through camera feeds towards the kitchen, "You have to understand, B." The younger man rolled his eyes as he washed the remainder of the jam from the glass jar at the kitchen sink then stepped over to the sliding glass door of the kitchen.

Sliding the heavy door open with minimal effort, "Oh. But I do understand, L." A devious smile curved around his lips as he dropped the jar into a green bin off the side of the deck. "I do understand…" Beyond watched a couple of birds sitting together in a tree and gave a small smile before turning and walking inside. "But, until you accept my conditions. There is nothing further to discuss on it. I'm aware about your love for reclusiveness and that no one has seen hide or hair of you since the Kira case in Japan." Beyond waved at the camera dismissively as the intercom queued, and interrupted L before he could speak. "I've been watching. Against my better judgement and pride, I'll say… I was jealous of him. So, when Light Yagami turned up dead at the hands of his own detective and Near… I wasn't bothered. If anything. For once… I cheered for the little lamb." A menacing chuckle came from Beyond's throat, "Think he did it on his own? Solved so much? So clever he was, but observant he was not."

L stared with wide eyes of interest as Beyond spoke, his finger pressed the button to speak, "It was you?" _'They didn't even solve the Kira case without you? I left them everything… He has only what they gave him… And still…'_

Folding his arms the successor sighed while leaning against the mocha wall of the dining area, his eyes landing on the black walnut table. "No. Together. I can't take the credit for it alone. We made a pretty good team… Kind of gave it that… Hannibal and Starling feeling to it though… A little cliché, to use one killer to track another."

"How? You were still locked up in Los Angeles?" The voice seemed to be genuinely baffled. _'Why wouldn't they disclose this to me? Is he lying? Though… They also didn't disclose why he was in solitary confinement… There are too many unfavorable variables.'_ L's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation.

A small smile graced the younger features of Beyond's face, "I put myself in his mindset. Light was smart. So it would take another genius to think like him. And it would take a killer to think like Kira… Near was smart to seek out a resource that fit both. Less foot work that way. He sent me all the information. I sent back my findings." His deep voice seemed to purr at the elder's confusion, " It wasn't that hard, L."

Sighing quietly, the previous murderer bounced his shoulder from the wall and walked towards the other bedroom he hadn't explored yet. It was opposing to bedroom he was staying in, same French door style. Beyond tilted his head slightly and placed his hand on the handle and tried to turn it gently. "So. Maybe I could swing you into taking a couple years off my sentence for the Kira case?" His eyes narrowed in moderate frustration at the stubborn door handle before turning it a little more aggressively.

Apprehensively L's voice drawled over the speakers, "Yes. If Near will vouch for your usefulness. I think maybe that case should take… Three years?"

The younger man's right eyebrow twitched with anger when the door wouldn't budge. "Hey, L?" Folding his arms he turned around in a childish manner, leaving his back to the door while pouting slightly.

"What is it?"

Beyond leaned his back against the dual doors and sighed while laying the back of his head against the doors, "Thanks. I know it doesn't mean anything to you. But… I think much longer there and… Well, there wouldn't have been anybody to drag out to the nowhere country of England and torture so thoroughly." Beyond's scarlet eyes fell shut slowly while taking a deep breath and released it as he spoke, "What behind this door?" He puckered his lower lip and his voice fell solemnly, "It's locked."

L sat in silence for a moment and let the gravity of the words he just heard sink in. _'Is he saying what I think he's saying?'_ His eyes looked up to meet the slender younger man, his eyes trailed along his swanlike neck towards the softer jawline and puckered lower lip. _'I can imagine… Somewhere like prison… Wasn't a pleasant place for someone like him.'_ Continuing their path, his charcoal eyes glanced over his cheekbones and found himself sighing. "Nothing but worthless, old relics…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'll say it now. I'm sorry to anyone reading this or any of my stories. I've recently had an emergency in my family... My updates may be slower than normal as I need to take a second job.**


	4. In A Dream We Shared

_A certain type of wind has swept me up_

 _But till it's found each bone_

 _I, I'm overcome_

 _There is an icy breath that escapes my lips_

 _And I am lost again_

 _A certain type of darkness is stalling me_

 _Under a quite mask of uncertainty_

 _I wait for light like water from the sky_

 _And I am lost again_

 _In the sea of lovers without ships_

 _And lovers without sign_

 _You're the only way out of this_

 _Sea of lovers losing time_

 _And lovers losing hope_

 _Will you let me follow you_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Bring me home_

 _-Sea of Lovers - Christina Perri-_

* * *

 ** _8…_**

Scarlet eyes opened to the early afternoon sun rays coming through the same tattered green drapes. The same ruckus of traffic and crowds on the streets below. Beyond sat up and stretched drifting his vermilion eyes to the clock that read 11:39.

In an instant his shining eyes widened, gasping loudly. "Shit!" Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and haphazardly throwing the blanket off of him, he dashed out of bed. Scurrying himself towards his own black shirt and darker denim jeans. His bare feet padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He scowled slightly at his own reflection. _'It's just a distraction until I can finally rest… Just eight more…'_

He stared at his own eyes in irritation of their color. Rinsing out his mouth he walked over to the nightstand and glanced his eyes to the clock; 11:54. "No time!" He shook his head and darted out of the room and quickly out of the apartment.

He let out a loud groan from the bottom of his throat that almost resembled a growl, opened the door aggressively to the abode once again and slipped his shoes on, before darting back out. The main entrances of the apartment building shoved open and he poured from the open door and stumbling into a class of foreign students touring the city.

Bracing to make contact with the pavement, Beyond flinched internally. The scent of strawberries and a pair of arms embraced him. Crimson eyes lifted to meet a honeyed stare behind chestnut hair. The stranger had caught Beyond from falling onto the ground. A soft voice asked in Japanese, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, the raven responded in Japanese instinctively, he glanced down and yanked away abruptly as he dusted himself off, "Yes. Thank you."

A brilliant smile spread across the lips of the younger man and he nodded as well, an amber hue shined from his eyes. "Be careful next time! I have to catch my class!"

Beyond watched the young man run to catch his class, a girl with long brown hair, who had been waiting for the other, scolded, "Raito! Quit fooling around! You don't want to get lost in the United States!" Beyond betrayed a slight smirk at the boy as he glanced back, and started running in the opposite direction towards the bus stop.

Arriving at the bus stop a little winded, Beyond glanced at the clock on the building behind him and sighed heavily; 12:35. _'I think I might have missed him.'_ Beyond frowned slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking at a loose stone on the sidewalk.

A deep voice purred behind the lithe figure of the raven, "If I didn't know better, I'd say your waiting for someone rather than something." Beyond's scarlet eyes lifted from the ground as a tiny smile began to spread across his lips and turned slowly. Resplendent sapphire eyes widened at the sight of Beyond.

Beyond shot his glance away from the golden haired blonde, _'Shit, I look completely different than the last time he saw me. And any other time he might have seen me before.'_ He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as his perfectly straight hair, than shined maroon instead of navy. His sun starved skin, not pale enough, but it would have never been perfect. It would have never been translucent enough. No sleep deprivation bruising under his eyes, only his own complexion, that was rather healthy considering the circumstances. He shifted his disappointed stare to the boy expecting to see the opposite of reactions.

The deep blue eyes seemed to stare endlessly at him. A crooked smile made its way to the full lips. "Ryuzaki?" Beyond shifted his eyes to meet the other's stare only to drop his gaze once again. _'I didn't even have the sense to put the contacts in.'_ He mentally chastised himself, but looked in the direction of the other as he heard the other's breath catch, "Wow. You look… Different." _'I'm hideous.'_ His own mind echoed. Caspian stepped in front of Beyond forcing eye contact. "Yeah. I like this look more."

Scarlet eyes widened with both disbelief and shock and flitted to the boy who smiled and lifted his book up to his nose and began reading standing in comfortable silence. _'He… Likes me? This way? Better?'_ His eyes narrowed playfully at the blonde, "Are you ever not reading?"

Deep blue eyes glanced up from the page and up to the sky, thinking contemplatively. "Sometimes I sleep and shower." He smirked slightly at the younger male who gave a huff of laughter and flitted his eyes back to the book. "Though… Maybe, if a tall, dark and handsome stranger would ask me to have lunch with him sometime, I might be persuaded to put the book down."

Beyond raised his eyebrows in surprise and nervously messed the back of his hair up while flitting his eyes away. "Oh."

Caspian let out a hearty laugh from behind the cover of his current book, "Do I have to ask him?" He peeked his blue eyes up to the struggling boy who made him quietly laugh again.

Beyond startled slightly at his laughter and shook his head quickly, a deep blush forming. "Well. Perhaps. Sometime. I mean, it doesn't have to be today, you're probably busy." Beyond could feel his cheeks getting hotter and his shoulders draw nearer to the base of his neck the longer he spoke. _'The world's greatest criminal… Stumped at a question… Why?'_ He started to fidget with his fingers as he mentally chastised himself. He watched the bus coming to the stop. "Maybe. I… You… Uh." He let out a nervous laugh as the bus came to a complete stop. _'This is ridiculous, I'm Beyond Birthday! Why is this hard? I openly challenged the greatest detective in the world… But, I can't ask this guy a simple question?'_ He glanced his eyes up to meet to endearing stare. Fierce crimson met serene sapphire. "We?"

Caspian could feel his smile growing the longer Beyond spoke, _'Is this the first time he's ever been propositioned to spend time with someone else? Better question… Is this the first time he's ever asked someone out?'_ When the raven seemed to have met a stalemate with his own resolution. Caspian leaned in and set a gentle kiss on Beyond's brilliant cheek, "Yes."

Narrowing his scarlet eyes in moderate frustration, then soft lips landed on his cheek. He widened his eyes and jerked back slightly. "I'm sorry. That… Was the very first kiss that I have ever received." _'Why does my stomach feel this way? What is it doing? It never did this at any of my victims or anyone else I've been around. Except… Him…'_

Caspian smirked and tucked his book away in his bag that was slung over his shoulder, "So. Where to?" He shifted his weight to his left hip and gave a small crooked smile at the surprise on the other's face.

"But… What about… What ever it was you were going to?" Beyond shifted his glance around at all the commuters and watched the bus pull away from the stop. "I haven't had time to think about where we'd go…" He glanced his scarlet eyes over to the boy who seemed to be preoccupied reading a flyer that was handed to him.

Deep sapphires glanced up and held the flyer out with a grand smile, "What about here? I guess some new coffeeshop is opening up… Wow… A new coffeeshop in LA… They'll be closed by the end of the month." He glanced back down to the flyer.

Shifting his own weight to the right, Beyond sighed. "I don't have any money… This was kind of sudden."

Caspian shrugged carelessly. "I'll pay then. You can pay next time." Sharing a small smile Beyond nodded and walked next to Caspian towards the new shop. "I guess it's just down the street. Nice location for commuters anyway."

Beyond watched the other from the corner of his eye, walking next to him, his shoulders slightly haunched from the awkwardness of the situation for him and out of habit. _'Maybe I should be wary of him… He's awfully accepting. What's this about a next time?'_ He smiled at the sound of the other's voice, _'Wouldn't that be a way to go… Murderer murdered by another murderer.'_

The blonde stopped in front of the small shop that casted out deep and rich aromas of different types of coffee both being brewed and just from being aromatic from the shelves. Beyond stood awkwardly next to him as other commuters went around them. "Come on!" Caspian reached back and grabbed the raven's right wrist and dragged him into the shop. Instinctively, Beyond wrapped his fingers around the other's hand.

They both stared at their hands for a moment before their eyes met again. Beyond's thumb had interlinked with Caspian's pinky. They both blushed slightly and retracted their hands quickly. "Sorry. I'm an awkward person." Beyond sighed out his response to the action.

Caspian dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded, "I like it." They glanced up at the board and made their order to the awaiting barista. Beyond trailed his eyes around the shop, it was small but quaint. It was painted in warm shades of tans and mocha, with a striking red accent wall.

Beyond smirked slightly, looking away from Caspian, "You never answered my first question."

The blonde smiled and tipped the waitress and walked towards an empty table, "Which was?" A brief moment passed before his resplendent blue eyes widened, "Oh! Right! What else I was doing. Well. It was go and sit in a class that's boring and dry or spend the day with a handsome stranger. I chose B."

Beyond stared at Caspian with widened eyes of disbelief, "What did you say? What do you mean B?"

Caspian blinked a couple of times in bewilderment, "Like, if you were to make them options… Option A, is boring class that I'm already way ahead before I read the textbook for fun. You would be option B. As in A or B… Kind of like multiple choice questions on a test?"

Beyond instantly felt relieved, _'So he doesn't actually know...'_ He started to quietly laugh that turned into a slightly louder snicker before a full on chuckle, "Remember when you called me out for giving you a false name?"

Caspian nodded and dug into his pockets, "I, however, wasn't lying. Caspian is actually my name. See?" He brandished a California driver's license, he was nineteen years old, soon to be twenty. _'I'm two years younger than him...'_

The younger man studied the small piece of plastic for a bit before smirking, "Anyway. B positive blood type." The blonde blushed a little and pulled his hand back, placing his identification back into his wallet. "When I was growing up, my nickname was B… Or…" He shuddered slightly, cringing his left shoulder up slightly, "Backup."

The older boy started at Beyond for a while before a tiny grin began to spread, "I like B way more than Backup. But, what's your real name?"

Beyond sighed sullenly, "I never had one. I was just plan B or a backup plan for another orphan that I grew up with…"

Caspian gasped and placed a warm hand on top of Beyond's gentle fists that timidly guarded the drink that was purchased for him. His fingers were curled in and downward onto the table. "That's awful. Damnit! And, I made you option B! I'm such an unintentional jerk!" He smiled at the younger man, "That was weirdly fitting though."

Beyond smiled up at the boy and chuckled as he responded, "I suppose."

Blowing at his coffee dispersing the steam in every direction, the blonde glanced his deep blue eyes up, "Either way. I like you, B." Beyond felt his breath catch, staring into the deep sapphire pools of endearment. _'Could he actually mean that?'_

Beyond gave a tiny huff of laughter as he sat back in the bench, "Why? For all you know, I'm a serial killer."

Caspian shrugged his shoulders quickly, "Well. That's a possibility. But, I suppose that would make for a whirlwind of a interpersonal connection… You know, as long as you aren't planning to kill me." They both shared a warm laugh.


	5. Past Transgressions

"We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you,  
We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now  
I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again."

Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides

* * *

 **17 Years Ago…**

"L! Wait up!" A young voice called out from behind the haunched boy. Lifting his charcoal eyes from the ground that was being patted with loud rain. The boy turned to see another. Rain dripping from the younger boy's ebony locks, he was panting slightly after running to catch up.

L blinked slowly as a small smile spread across his face, "Ah, Backup. What do you want?"

The nose of the younger crinkled in distaste, "Please don't call me that… I like B more!" B threw his arms around L, the latter tensing up instantly. "I wanted to say good luck! And ask if you'd bring me something! I've never been to Paris before."

L nodded pulling himself from the clutches of B, "Of course… Backup." His voice carried monotonously as it always did, but he felt a knot deep in his chest at the reaction of the other. B looked down and nodded solemnly.

-x-

The car pulled into the drive, L glanced out of the window to see a multitude of children playing in the yard together. His charcoal eyes landed on a solitary boy sitting on a bench, hugging his knees resting his forehead on them hiding his face from the others behind obsidian bangs.

The car stopped with a smooth halt, the back door opened for L. His eyes drifted up after removing himself from the back seat to be met with a pair of excited crimson irises, "Did you remember?!"

Jerking himself away from the younger boy as his pockets were searched, "No, Backup, it wasn't important."

B stopped and looked down with a sad sigh before looking up with a brilliant smile again, "That's okay! You were probably really busy! Was the case hard? Did you get to meet a bunch of new people?" L turned and began walking up to the house.

L glanced over his shoulder in annoyance, "No. Backup, I didn't meet anyone new. The case wasn't hard. Please leave me alone. I have a lot I need to get done." His eyes widened when B's smile didn't falter.

The smile persisted as B cocked his head to the side, tucking one hand behind his back and waving with the other, "Okay! Well, if you need someone to talk to, let me know!"

-x-

 **13 Years Ago…**

L slinked towards the building and flinched when he heard loud steps coming towards him. "Oh no…" His voice quietly trembled out.

"L! You're home!" A voice shouted loudly as the two figures collided sending both of them onto the ground in a small ball that rolled back slightly. B pinned L down to the ground by his shoulders as his scarlet eyes gleamed with elation. "I missed you!"

A long drawn out sigh escaped L's lips, "Backup. Getting a little old for this."

B nodded excitedly, "Yeah! But I have a surprise for you!" He younger raven scrambled to get up and held his hand out with a mischievous smirk, "Please? Just hear me out this time."

L stared blandly at Backup's hand and lifted himself from the ground, not taking his hand. He glanced at the young boy who awkwardly recoiled his hand back to his side nervously chewing on his lower lip while blushing slightly. "Very well." L responded dryly.

Vermilion eyes lit up as L's right hand was grasped and yanked. L stumbled behind the boy as he was being dragged through the Halloween decorated yard. The back door to the kitchen flew open and charcoal eyes landed on a beautifully decorated strawberry shortcake. "Happy Birthday, L. Roger helped me. Okay, he helped a lot. Alright, he basically made it, but I helped!" A small smile graced the younger boys features with a mild blush.

L stared blankly at the pastry with a dull edge to his stare. "Thank you, Backup. It looks nice. I'm not much of a fan of strawberry shortcake though."

B hung his head slightly his voice timid and trembling quietly, "Please don't call me that…"

-x-

 **11 Years Ago…**

L sat silently listening to Quillish with news of one more of their agents being disposed of, he could feel discontent stir inside his chest. All the words around him seemed to muffle as he retreated into his mind. _'This is what it is to be us. We surrender our lives to be a faceless threat to international criminals.'_

After some time L looked up to find himself alone in the dimly lit room with a timid voice calling behind him. L glanced back at the lithe figure of a teen with ashen hair in his face. "Backup."

B sat next to L, he didn't touch him, he didn't look at him. He only let out a sad sigh, "L… If you ever need me… Call me. I'll come running. But I won't wait forever, if I get too far to hear your voice, I wont be able to come back."

L glanced his deep eyes to the younger boy with raised eyebrows of interest, "What are you saying?"

B looked down to his hands and shook his head, "Never mind. Just… Stop calling me that. I just came to see if you're alright. You seem fine." B stood up quickly then silently and briskly left the room.

L blinked a couple times in astonishment. Then once in slow motioned sadness, _'He's distancing himself… What could he be planning?'_

 **9 Years Ago…**

L sighed as he left his room, _'I haven't heard much out of Backup in a bit.'_ Bringing his thumb up to his bottom lip, he gently rubbed the ridge. _'Oddly enough… I look forward to coming home to his antics. I feel bad for always being so cold towards him… But lately… He's been distant himself.'_ L glanced up to the room door. _'I'll make it up to him, today is our birthday. I understand his loneliness. He just wanted a friend… It took me so long to see it. I understand Backup, I know what you were saying two years ago. I know the other kids are mean to him… Maybe that's what I've wanted this whole time. A friend.'_ He nodded his head with a small amount of determination and knocked gently on the door. "Backup? Uh, B?"

The door fell open slightly as a cold draft from the open window pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Hey B, uh, I came to say happy birthday… I know, it isn't easy sharing one with me…" His voice trailed silently at the empty room. Most of B's personal belongings were removed. Just a picture held down by a pocket knife.

L padded his bare feet over to the now empty shell of the desk his previous successor once used. A frighteningly sharp knife buried into L's half of the photo. Trying to remove the knife, L hissed slightly between his gritted teeth while yanking his hand back, brilliant scarlet droplets began to fall on to the photo. A young blonde stood in the doorway holding a black stuffed horse. "He's not here anymore… He left yesterday before the sun came up."

L stared at the horse and recognized it as Beyond's favorite, he always had it with him when he was little. ' _He's been gone for an entire day… And I didn't even notice…'_

The blonde approached the desk and pulled the knife out with ease from a different angle, "He was really sad. He's been sad for a long time." The young boy crawled into the now empty bed, "He said I could have his room… He said he didn't need it anymore."

L stared at the photo reminiscing on it.

-x-

"L take a picture with me!" B ran up to him holding an instant Polaroid camera. "It's our birthday! Please!"

L glanced up from his file, "I'm beyond busy…" B sat next to him anyway throwing his arms around L and giving Quillish a grand smile while pressing his cheek against L's. L narrowed his eyes in irritation.

-CLICK-

The photo contained a small message on the back he letters were script-like, obsessively neat, looped perfectly, every t crossed, every I dotted. An odd wrinkled spot left where the ink looks like it may have had water dropped onto it, it was just below the loop of the Y in birthday:

 _"You were beyond busy… I'm beyond you and this dreadfully shared day."_ The handwriting took a coarse change the letters that were once looped now at a sharp point, the obsessive script more jagged into sharp points in every cursive letter. _"And me… I'm Beyond Birthday. Backup to no man."_

L glanced up to the small boy on the bed and sighed, "Can I have a minute here alone?" The boy nodded and padded his way to the hall. L sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the room analytically. _'He didn't leave in a hurry. The room is freshly and obsessively cleaned. Just like he always kept it. He took his time. He knew next to no one would realize, until he was long gone.'_

L hugged his knees and fell onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to piece together B's final days spent in this room. "Why… Why'd you do it…"

L curled himself into a ball on the bed and let out a shuttered breath, "It feels so much more empty now… Why would I bother. All of my successors will either kill themselves or run away." His eyes stung slightly as he clutched B's pillow tightly to his chest, _'I'm truly alone now… It's what I've always wanted… Why does it hurt?'_

L gently touched the rogue tear droplet on his cheekbone before whispering weakly, "B… I need you…"

* * *

L's eyes opened slowly as a loud thud was heard followed by a groan. "Oh… That sucked." L's lips curled upward slightly at hearing Beyond's voice. He smirked at the camera feed when he saw Beyond enter the previously locked room. _'Once you set your mind to something… You're impossible to stop.'_

Beyond's scarlet eyes drifted along the dusty walls and he sighed before yanking a heavy cloth away from the window. The sun pierced into the room instantly blinding the younger raven for a moment. He squinted his eyes then smiled at the brilliant rays before he morphed his face and coughed loudly, "Fuck! When was the last time someone was in this room?!"

The intercom queued and stated matter-of-factly, "Twenty two years."

Beyond rolled his resplendent crimson eyes as he chuckled while retreating to the living room with the heavy blanket, "Well. I guess I'll have to clean it then. It's filthy."

L widened his eyes, "B, don't. It's…"

Beyond stopped walking and stared innocently at the camera before a devious smile crossed his sharply lips, "You said the house was mine to do whatever I wanted with it. I want to clean that room."

He threw the blanket into the washing machine and happily trotted back to the room and shoved the window open aggressively. "That's more like it." He turned around and tilted his head curiously at a large object covered in a white cloth. He stepped over to it and smirked before ripping the sheet from a grand piano causing another flurry of dust to plume into the air.

Beyond's eyes narrowed to soften his features as he dragged his fingers along the ivory keys his voice hardly above a soft call. "Hey, L?"

L looked up to the live feed that was pointed towards the room, he studied the lithe form of Beyond from behind. "What?"

Beyond glanced back over his shoulder with a blinding smile. "Can I keep the stuff that's in here?"

A long silence was deafening between the two before L could gather the bearings to answer, "I guess it's too late to say no anyway…"


	6. Restless Past

" _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

 _You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_

 _Sometimes life's not fair, but if you just hang in there_

 _You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

 _We just have to believe things work out like they should_

 _Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

 _You're gonna be_

 _Someone's everything_

 _You're gonna see_

 _Just what you are to me_

 _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

 _We just have to believe things work out like they should_

 _Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

 _You're gonna be, always loved by me"_

 _-Reba McEntire- You're Gonna Be_

* * *

Beyond sat amongst a multitude of cardboard boxes with all different labels on them. Pulling a nearing box in between his legs he popped it open cavalierly. The side of the box read "Wedding." Staring dully at each photo as he flicked them into the garbage that sat at the end of his right foot. Crimson eyes blinked rapidly when he stumbled across a certificate of marriage. 'Johnathan Andrews and Sharon Wammy.' "A relative?"

His eyes darted from the page as he was already starting to stand. "Sharon… I've seen that name…" Beyond half heartedly flipped boxes around the room in search of the familiar name. Arching both eyebrows as a satisfied smirk came across his lips. "Gotcha!"

He reached for the box slowly and tenderly placed his fingers along the top. _'Wammy? Like Quillish?'_ Pinching a loose end to the packing tape, he gently pulled the aged plastic back. He cautiously flipped each side of the top of the cardboard box open. Vermilion eyes peered over the edge, wide with curiosity, and landed on a photo of a woman with brilliant amber eyes and long shimmering onyx hair.

Pulling the picture from its early and shallow grave of cardboard, Beyond blew the dust from the frame and ran the tip of his thumb along the porcelain face in the photo. Flicking his eyes to a journal, he laid the framed memory next to him.

Red leather bound textured pages, where an elegant script handwriting sprawled across the pages. _"February, 18th: 1970. This is my first day at the orphanage for gifted children. I don't understand how I could be gifted. Because I'm good at puzzles and math? That doesn't mean I deserve to be here. There is a man who visits here, who I guess donates a lot of money, he's very nice, he goes away a lot but he always comes to play with me and Lizzy, oh! I just started you, so you don't know how Lizzy is. She's an amazing girl whom I've come to call my best friend. I lost my last journal you see, and when Quillish heard I loved to write to catalogue my events, he got me you. Today is my tenth birthday. The matron here told us all to imagine and draw where we want to be in ten years. I'm not so good at drawing, but I still want to participate, I'd like to think, I'd be married, maybe in an upstanding college… I don't know what I'd be going for, but I suppose that will come to me in time. I hope that my husband and I could have a lot of beautiful children. Lizzy thinks I'm crazy, but I do… I hope to have many children."_

Beyond smirked as he ran his finger along the pages as he flipped through them, following the life of a woman he never knew. _"December, 24th: 1973. I'm glad Lizzy is my friend… The other kids seem to avoid me. We stay up late and talk, even after mother has told us to lay down, tonight she crawled into my bed with a flashlight and we talked until she fell asleep, nearly eleven o'clock I think, or so the grandfather clock chimed. I hear the others whisper about me and my eyes…"_ Beyond glanced up at the photo again and sighed. "I think they're beautiful, Sharon."

 _"May, 6th: 1975. Oh journal! A wondrous thing has happened to me! Lizzy's father came home! And she threw a tantrum and told him she was going nowhere without me! I'm getting adopted!"_ Beyond could feel a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, after reading through her life, to see a grandiose moment of happiness. She always seemed to be alone with the exception of Lizzy. He knew that loneliness all too well. Turning the page, a picture fell out of two girls and a man, dressed in what seemed to be the finest. He smiled softly at Sharon, then inspected the girl next to her. Another sun starved young woman, with shoulder length raven hair and eyes dark as night. The man in the middle of them hand a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Turning the picture over he observed another's handwriting. _"My beautiful daughters, one of my late wife's body, and the other from her soul, I'm sure. Elizabeth and Sharon."_ Sharon wore a blinding smile, while Elizabeth only gave a sideways smirk. One that seemed familiar.

The entries seemed to have slowed down until they only seemed to be charting big events in her life. _"September, 27th: 1978. Growing up with Lizzy has been a dream come true, I've completed all the homeschooling father has set before me and he has enrolled me into Cambridge of all places! I won't let him down! I am going to be a respected lawyer one day!"_

"June 9th: 1979. As you know, the schooling hasn't been easy, the extracurricular activities are time consuming. But, I met a wonderful man, his name is Johnathan. Johnathan Andrews. He's tall, blonde hair and green eyes. They're so dreamy and easy to get lost in."

 _"November 17th: 1980. He proposed! We're to be married this spring. Quillish thinks it's too soon. But I know in my heart, he's the one."_ Beyond lifted his eyes towards the box that spelled "wedding" along the side and cracked a tiny smile as his hair fell into his resplendent eyes.

 _"January 20th: 1982. I'm writing to you in the midst of a dreadful labor and delivery. My first born. I'm writing in between contractions. However, the doctor says my baby should be here either tonight or tomorrow in the morning. My beautiful baby. I can't wait to see you."_

 _"January 21st: 1982. My beautiful baby boy was born this morning around nine in the morning. I'm not entirely sure of the time, I am worried though, he never cried. He's been gasping, but not a single wail. He'll be strong. Not even afraid of the world that is brand new to him, no tears from you, my beautiful baby boy. Please open your eyes."_

 _"January 22nd: 1982. He finally opened his eyes! And tried to lift his head, the poor babe. But still no cries, coughed a bit last night and had a small fuss, but no cries to be heard. Johnathan has turned his back, said he had the eyes of the devil, but he's no devil, he's my beautiful baby boy. Even with eyes as red as blood, he will always be my beautiful baby boy. His skin as fair as the snow itself, hair that makes even the darkest raven envious. Eyes of fearlessness and passion is all I see. All I see… Is my beautiful baby boy."_ Beyond felt his breath hitch and a knot form in his throat.

A note fell out of the back of the book, ink stained in circular motions around beautiful script handwriting. _"To the son I could never name, not a single name of this world could ever describe your being. I always called you, my baby, my boy, my beautiful baby boy. I guess the letter B was always fitting for you. I didn't abandon you. I loved you with ever fiber of my being, every intangible string of my soul. You'll grow up one day, you'll be strong, handsome, intelligent and cunning, I'm sure. I left you in the care of Quillish, my adoptive father, because I knew he'd love you beyond your eyes and see the beauty of your mind. I wish I could have stayed with you here… longer… but I have to run, so he doesn't find you. I love you my beautiful baby boy. My B."_

Beyond could feel a sting from behind his nose as his eyes silently filled with tears. He released a soft shuddered breath as a solitary tear fell. His throat began to hurt as he reached further into the box to find old a VHS tape and a VHS player.

After a few minutes of jimmy-rigging the VHS player to the television mounted to the wall above the fireplace. Beyond took a sharp breath and slid the tape in while hanging his head, his hand pressed against the wall propping himself up. The screen flickered and showed some static before clearing and showing a woman holding a baby in a rocking chair singing softly to it. Beyond took a coarse breath and swallowed hard as his tear filled eyes lifted to the screen to see the image. His voice at a loss for all its power, a quiet trembled whisper escaped his lips, "Mom…"

She looked up and let a broken smile loose towards the camera. Beyond recognized the room she was rocking him in. The very room he grew up in. The screen went dark and lit up again, Sharon was sitting at the piano playing and singing while the baby sat in a small rocking chair while being held by a toddler who was gently rubbing his head and hugging him softly on occasion.

Beyond could feel his lower lip quiver as he silently stepped back to the couch, grabbing one of the throws and hugging it tightly as silent tears fell. Sharon stopped playing and took the baby from the toddler with messy onyx hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. She lifted him towards the ceiling and gave a grand smile, "My beautiful baby boy…"

The screen went dark again and flickered to a staticky picture before clearing, it was Sharon bathing the baby, who looked to be a few years older. "I love you… my little B."

The screen went dark as crickets chirped outside filling the room with a comfortable darkness. Holding the pillow tightly, Beyond finally stirred after a few minutes of silently sobbing into the fabric. He let his feet carry him to the box once again. He knelt down to a small leather box, seemingly uninteresting in features but held the unknown.

He picked up the box and creaked it open. _"I hope I have the answers you need…"_ He lifted a picture of him and Sharon next to Lizzy and her son. He set the picture down and found a torn scrap paper that had written in beautiful script hand writing, _"I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes."_ Below it was a newsletter announcing the discovery of the body of Sharon Wammy, found dead with strangulation marks around her neck, faced down in a shallow river outside of Sheffield.

Furrowing his eyebrows and hanging his head as he released another shuddered sigh. He removed the article from the box and found another scrap paper. _"Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way. Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make. So make sure you're always giving way more than you're taking."_ He moved the scrap paper to find a blanket with the letter B sewn into it and a picture of his mother stitching on the very same blanket next to his crib as he slept. He scooped the blanket up and held onto it closely. Another note was spotted as it drifted down from the blanket, _"You're going to be, always loved by me."_

Beyond looked up towards the walls and spotted the perfect spot. He dug through the drawers in the utility closet before pulling a hammer and nails from the drawer. He then set his sights on the empty spot and hammered a nail into the wall and bent over gently lifting the picture off the floor and tenderly rested it on the nail in the wall. "I love you too… Mom."

The microphones queued and a familiar monotoned voice was heard muttering, "B… what are you doing now?"

Beyond smirked and sighed happily, "Making peace with my past."


	7. Unexpected Trouble

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

 _-My Heart Will Go On. Celine Dion-_

* * *

 _ **7…**_

Quickened steps echoed through a dark seemingly abandoned alley. Shimmering golden locks escaped the light from a nearing pub side exit. Endless blue eyes searched the nearing area in a panic before ducking into a hidden cranny nestled in the darkness.

"Where'd he go? Fuckin' coward. You hear that?! We'll find you! And when we do-" A gruff voice called into the alleyway before being interrupted.

A deeper voice growled to the accompanying man. "Enough. Rich boy has to come home eventually." The two could be heard conversing with one another as they strode towards the busy streets.

A quiet throat clearing was heard, not two feet from Caspian, making him flinch and yelp quietly. A sinister chuckle was heard as a glass with alcohol was set on a nearing trash can. "So. You do have secrets… Am I allowed to know yet?" Beyond stepped into a nearing neon signs gaze, illuminating his smug grin and predatory eyes. He folded his arms to feign slight annoyance. "I mean, if I'm going to be hanging out with a wanted man… I'd like to know what he's wanted for."

Caspian gave a hurried shrug before shaking his head in a conclusion, "I don't know. I guess somehow those jokers thought I was tied in the murders? I don't know anything about that crap. All I could hope for has been established. My name doesn't fit the guy's motive… But wait. Your name. What's your real name? What if you do? The psychopath has been knocking out people with alliteration names, particularly B and Q. I mean, B… B what?"

A quick twitch annoyance could be detected by the trained eye if they were watching his right eyebrow. _'Are you kidding me? Q… it was supposed to symbolize a lower case B, as she was a child… Never mind that. That's why it's supposed to be L. Only he would see it.'_ A quick devious smile plastered over his brief lapse in annoyance. "Bruce Bluefield. Guess that means you'll just have to keep me safe."

Beyond had to control his laughter when a wave of concern washed across the other's features. "Oh hell! Please tell me you're joking!"

Beyond gave a solemn head shake, "Unfortunately not." His mind reeled quickly, _'This way… when I turn up missing and the body was unable to be detected they'll be none the wiser. I'll be in Blues harp Babysplit's apartment, Caspian will contest my name being as Bruce Bluefield. This will ultimately confuse L even more… But more than that…'_ Beyond glanced up at brilliant sapphire orbs that were filled with worry. _'He won't keep looking for me if I go missing… Even if he doesn't come forward… He will just assume that I met an untimely end, from the deranged psychopath.'_ Beyond bit his bottom lip in awkwardness. _'Is that how he world sees me? I suppose the thought process isn't wrong…_ '

He could feel his eyes soften as he stared longer at the young man. _'I don't want him to suffer more than he already will… To know… I think that would be worse. It's best if he never knows my name… and never knows what I did.'_

"Can we go to your place? They obviously know where I live." Caspian's voice seemed to rip Beyond from his thoughts. "And… With you fitting the motive… I don't want to leave you alone."

After blinking several times in surprise, his eyes widened in remembrance of the woman still in the closet. _'Fuck.'_ "Well. Sure. But, let me clean up first… Couple things I need to take care of. Well. Mainly just one. However, it will take a few minutes."

-x-

On the walk back, Beyond hardly listened to a word coming from the other's lips, his mind was focused on where he was going to put the girl. _'Obviously the bathroom would be a terrible choice. She's to big to fit in any of the kitchen cabinets… And still an awful spot, what if he was looking for something and stumbled across a girl? Awkward. There isn't a second bedroom. And not a lot of storage. I can't keep her in the closet, what if she makes any noises?'_

He smirked as the idea crossed his mind, _'Next door. They just moved out, the room was condemned, no one will be there for a while. I only need it for a little under a week. That could work. It will have to…'_

As they approached the stoop to the building, Beyond held his hand up. "Okay. Uh. Wait here. I'll come get you." He sped through the door before any rebuttal could be made, slamming it behind him.

Narrowing his eyes, Caspian waited and paced in front of the building before becoming paranoid and ducking around the corner. Caspian watched the people pass by him some not even noticing his presence. As the time passed he began to worry, before his fears to fully manifest the door swung open and Beyond had hung his head out looking for him, "Caspian?"

"Ah. Here!" He made haste of getting to the younger man and followed him up the worn staircase. A dingy yellow paint peeling off the walls, the faded stain on the stairs. It looked like once upon a time a somewhat upscale living complex. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, missing several pieces and a couple of the lights burnt out. _'Geez… This is what he lives in? I almost don't know if I want to see his actual apartment.'_

Beyond stopped short and turned around with a bashful smile before putting his hand on the knob, "I wasn't expecting visitors… So, I'm sorry about the mess."

Caspian nodded with a slight interest and a soft blush on his cheeks, _'But that smile. He's adorable. Besides… How much worse could it get?'_ The door fell open to the apartment. To his surprise, a moderately elegant display was behind the rundown door.

Though small, the sitting area was dipped down by a step with a black microsuede couch and a larger flat screen television. Open concept, kitchen and dining area decorated with wrought iron furniture and light fixtures. The walls were a cream color, almost bordering a light tan. Black walnut cabinets with a white marbled countertop. Though small, impressive and obsessively cleaned. "What mess?" Caspian's eyes followed around the room to see the fire escape, with a view of the lower portion of the city.

Beyond shut the door behind them and sighed as he sat stiffly on the couch he's never touched before today. Silently hoping his guest had never been here before. Caspian glanced around the room at the artwork on the walls with a small smile and appreciative eye. He took his shoes off at the door and wandered over to the bookshelf and grinned more. "So your taste in books does reflect you. Not too bad for someone who was supposedly the backup… I think you should have been the main guy." He glanced over to Beyond who was staring at him inquisitively with his head cocked to the side.

The cat hopped up into Beyond's lap and purred contently as he absentmindedly pet her fur. Caspian blinked a couple of times then rushed next to Beyond quickly snatching the paws of the cat. "I love cats! Especially their paws. So adorable."

Beyond smirked and chuckled, "Your gay is showing."

Caspian huffed a quiet laughter. "Oh is it?" Beyond nodded matter of factly in response. Caspian leaned in dangerously close to the other's supple lips, he could feel the breath of the other man's nervous exhales. "Is that a bad thing?"

Widening his crimson eyes and retreating slightly, "Well no. But- I- you-." Before Beyond could finish his stammer, Caspian had laid a gentle kiss onto Beyond's soft mouth, while gently caressing his jawline. Making Beyond go slightly limp at the touch.

Snapping backwards with a brilliant and distinct blush, Beyond yelped out, "Dinner! That's… Yeah! That's what I'll do." Standing up quickly, he scurried into the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator.

Caspian smiled and rolled his eyes, _'Definitely his first kiss.'_ Removing himself from the soft fabric he gracefully made his way to the refrigerator. _'So if that was his first kiss…'_ A devious smile curved upwards on his plush lips. "I'm not really hungry… Well… I suppose in a way I am."

 _'Shit. Now I'm cornered.'_ Lifting himself from inside the refrigerator Beyond slowly shut it and made direct eye contact with Caspian before purring out with a velvet tone. "Is that so…"

Caspian raised an eyebrow as he was gently led backwards into the standing island. _'Maybe that wasn't his first kiss? Am I in trouble right now?'_ His serene blue eyes met a passionate vermilion gaze. He could feel two warm hands trail their way up his sides as a set of silken lips did the same along his neck, occasionally nipping in their journey of kisses. Tilting his head back in moderate submission, his eyes closed partly. _'Oh yeah. Big trouble.'_


	8. Not Your Fault

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
 _It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
 _And I've hurt myself_

 _By hurting you_

 _-Hurt. Christina Aguilera-_

* * *

A piano's graceful tune filled the speakers of L's computer and floated elegantly throughout the barren room. Endless onyx eyes flitted over to the screen to see the back of his once enemy. Once his companion. His once greatest rival. Swaying his head contently and slowly to side to side as the song Canon in D played flawlessly. His fingers danced across the ivory keys with a tiny smile gracing his features.

Resting cheek into the palm of his hand, L leaned forward, propping his elbow onto the desk a small smirk began to grow as he listened to the raw emotion portrayed in the music. _'You were meant for more than this world gave you. Destined for greatness but given mediocrity. You were always so talented. Yes, you were intelligent. But, it was our failing for not seeing the rest of your gifts. We locked you in an ivory tower and forsake your creativity… That's why you became the way you did… Maybe you were never destined to be my successor. Maybe you were always supposed to be B. Not Backup.'_

The music silenced as a long contented sigh escaped the plush lips of the younger raven. His crimson eyes trailed along the walls as he lifted himself from the bench. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Beyond started moving more boxes to be sorted into the main room. He lifted old boxes one after another, as he lifted the final box to be sorted a violin clattered to the floor, dust covered, missing strings and dented. "Hello little friend… My, you're in a shape aren't you?" Beyond set the box down and reached for the violin before hissing in pain, recoiling his hand and slapping his it over his right eye. "I remember you…"

* * *

Sanguine eyes peered around the corner and pale spindly fingers grasped the doorframe. A mess of midnight hair fell over the young boys resplendent eyes, looking as if he was only six or seven. His whole body flinched in fear when a firm voice spoke. "Wrong! Do it again!" Her voice always carried throughout the halls. B always found enjoyment in watching L practice his violin. Though, upon closer inspection, L didn't seem to like it much.

His ruby eyes fell onto another young boy with scrappy black hair, pale and lithe form, in an awkward position fumbling with a violin. B could never fathom why he would subject himself to a strict candy only diet. It made him look malnourished. B crinkled his nose on the memory of himself trying to only eat sugar as his diet. _'What a dreadful experience. I was sick for days… Maybe that's what L did… Maybe he was sick.'_ A silent gasp followed his thoughts, _'Maybe his still sick! That's why he doesn't want to play anymore!'_

"Boys! Come on!" A harmonic voice carried through the air with a fresh scent of lilac and fresh air.

B scented the air and smiled brightly, that perfume belonged to only one woman in the world as far as he was concerned. He squeaked as he started running for the front door, "Aunt Lizzie!"

Ebony hair floated through the air as she turned away from the mirror with a blinding smile. Her endless ashen eyes, painted with an tasteful light blue and ruby red lips. "Little B! Where's L? We're going to be late!"

The stiff woman at the top of the stairs scowled at her while folding her arms. "Miss Wammy. I'll be keeping hold of your son until he gets this last song right. You'll just have to see him afterwards."

Lizzie recoiled slightly tucking B behind her leg before stammering out, "Y- yes, Lady Brochman. Please tell him I'll have a surprise for him when I return." Reaching behind her, she tugged on B's shoulder, signaling him to put his jacket on as she opened the door.

Taking a final glance back, B could see L standing behind the tyrant of a music teacher with tears in his eyes. "Aunt Lizzie? It's okay, I don't want to go without L. It's not his fault, it's a very hard song. Let's stay home and cheer him on."

Crouching down to his level, the sun nearly reflected from her porcelain skin from the open door, "I can't. I have a couple errands to run. Come with me? We can go run my errands and then we'll pick up a nice surprise for L, you can pick it out! We'll be back sooner if we skip the puppet show." She playfully winked and B nodded cheerfully.

From one shop to the next, Lizzie sold her paintings and stopped at the bank. She held the clip of money in her left, B's hand in the right. "Once I deposit this into my account we'll be able to head to the shops the pick out a nice present for L." She flashed a happy smile, triggering B to do the same.

As they approached the counter, B took in the sights around him. He'd never been to a bank before. Quillish always went alone. The bank was large with cream stone floors and grand cream stone pillars. He felt a tug on his shoulder as Lizzie turned to leave. Holding her hand he continued to inspect the building. A deep royal red rug leading to the tellers and sharp black leather furniture.

They walked into a large shop with assortments of toys and candies. Every kid's dream. B spotted a large teddy holding a box of chocolates. The belly of the bear read, 'I Love You.' Giggling while he ran up to it, "This one! For sure! He loves chocolates and the teddy will give him something to hug!"

Quietly laughing behind her hand, "But that's a Valentine's Day present."

B grabbed the bear almost the size of him holding it up high as to keep its feet off the ground. "That's okay! I think he'll love it!"

Shaking her head with a delighted smile, "Alright. What about you?" B quickly shifted his stare around the shop and spotted a black stuffed horse. Lizzie smiled remembering Sharon's love for horses. "Yes. I think that one is perfect."

As they left the shop B skipped along the sidewalk towards the car with both stuffed animals wrapped up in his arms. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she opened the back door. "Aunt Lizzie? I'm a big kid now, can I sit in the front seat?"

Letting out a huff of laughter she opened the front passenger side of the car, "Yes, I suppose you are a big kid now." B happily climbed into the front and buckled his seatbelt. The car started rolling forward and they were off headed towards home.

* * *

Beyond could feel a sting in his eyes and a lump in his throat, "But she never came home… Did she? Only I came back… Only worthless little B..." He gently lifted the violin and blew the dust from it. Running his fingers along the sides he felt a deep hole in the side, jagged and broken. "It wasn't your fault…"

* * *

Quillish paced by the front door and L sat expectantly on the stairs. "Where the devil could they be?" Quillish was growing more worried by the hour. L watched him pace before perking his head up at the sound of a vehicle approaching. "Well its about time!" Quillish swung the heavy oak door open to be met with an unwanted sight.

"Sir? Is this the Wammy residence?" An unfamiliar voice asked. L noted the look on Quillish's face. _'What is that? Fear? Why would Quillish be fearful?'_ The unfamiliar voice continued, "I'm sorry, sir. There was an accident."

A small gust of wind pushed the door open further revealing a young boy staring straight forward with a haunted look, a stuffed animal in each hand. Dried tears on his cheeks, once a brilliant crimson shine, left dull, almost like dried blood. Then the observation came to L. _'It isn't just his eyes… He is covered in dried blood. But whose blood?_ '

"A truck sir, the brakes failed, weren't it not for her quick thinking in shielding this young man from the airbag. Neither one of them would be here." L felt his limbs grow cold and the sound around him began to muffle.

B was gently nudged by the officer for him to go inside. B walked towards the stairs without a glimpse of emotion, dragging the stuffed animals behind him on the floor. "B!" L stood up so quickly he felt himself get dizzy. "B! Where's mom?! Where's my mom?!"

B's preoccupied gaze slowly dragged to L. Dull red eyes welled with tears and his mouth opened to speak, but no words. Just a hollow breath and a quiet hitching sound from the younger boy's throat.

L grabbed B by the shoulders, "Where is my mom? Please! Please! You have to tell me!" L started to shake the younger raven. B's head jolted back and forth with the motions, but the same ghostly state remained plastered. Quillish shut the door quietly and shook his head towards L. L stared at Quillish as tears began to silently pour and his voice lost all power, reduced to hardly a whisper. "No… Why her?" His hands fell to his sides and he dropped his stare, hanging his head in silent mourning.

* * *

B placed himself on the bench and the violin next to him. A trembled breath withdrew itself as his fingers caressed the piano once again. A slowed version of Hallelujah began to fill the home and the speakers of L's computer. L stared at the violin and sighed sadly. "So… He remembered…" L pulled out his notes that he had been taking on Beyond. 'It seems the more I interact with Beyond, the more I'm realizing he has repressed most of our childhood. I can't say I blame him. Particularly of my mother's demise. He once cried to me after weeks of solitude in his room. 'Why does God take away all the mommies!' To my own discontentment, I shouted at him. I wasn't ready still… I think until recently I never was. I told him that 'God wasn't real, that no one took away my mother but him…' Now that I reflect on it. I'm not sure why he chose to remain so close to me until he left. Was it that he saw what I couldn't? That we are each other's only link to our mothers?'

L looked up to the saddened form of Beyond while playing the piano. "I resented you for so long… So much that it took a near death experience for me to want to embrace you back into my life…" A shallow huff of laughter followed. "I should have never done that. Especially after what you did to the music teacher. He did get her to resign."

* * *

B sat perfectly perched at a piano bench with Lady Brochman beside him listening to his perfect melody. A sudden stop and a cold emotionless stare met her. "It's your fault you know. If you would have let L go with us, we wouldn't have been there at that time. His mom would still be here."

She stared at B in shock as he continued playing exactly where he left off.

Lady Brochman climbed the stairs to continue her lesson with L who had been refusing all company for the last few days. As she opened the door she was met with a violent temper, "You! How dare you think you can come into my room?! It's your fault! I hate you! I hate music! I hate this stupid violin!" L slammed the side of the violin onto his desk making a deep hole into the side, the violin fell making several dents as strings snapped loose. "Get. Out!"

Quickly retreating herself to the hall, Lady Brochman walked herself to the kitchen and started a spot of tea. "It's been like this for weeks, what a fuss. I'm not sure how much longer I can take these temperamental children."

B walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwich that was preface for him. "You know what you could do." Lady Brochman stared at him expectantly, like a six year old would have the defining answer. B opened the cupboard under the sink and slammed the rat poison on the counter. "You could make all this pain go away." He stared at her with the same dead stare he had been giving her for weeks before walking out of the kitchen, whistling.

She stared at the poison in exasperation. Before writing her letter of resignation and grabbing her coat.


	9. The Beautiful Nightmare

_Time's a ticking hearts are running_

 _Think that Cupid's up to something_

 _You ask me how I feel I say nothing_

 _But lately colors seems so bright_

 _And the stars light up the night_

 _My feet they feel so light_

 _I'm ignoring all the signs_

 _I keep on frontin'_

 _Yeah I stay bluffin'_

 _I keep you wondering_

 _Keep you hunting for my lovin'_

 _But I crave us hugging_

 _Yeah stay stubborn_

 _'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings_

 _And know just how tug 'em_

 _-I Think I'm In Love – Kat Dahlia-_

* * *

 ** _6…_**

Beyond eyed a pot of coffee as it filled slowly, filling the room with rich aromas that accompanied the golden streamlines of light coming through the drapery. A few dust particles danced in the natural air flow of the bar that hung on the counter island than connected the kitchen and living room.

Crimson eyes darted up when a creak was heard on the floorboards. Fierce sanguine met an endearing gaze of sapphire, followed by a lopsided grin. "Uh. Morning." The voice timidly called to the odd haunched figure at the bar, who was hiding his face cleverly behind his ebony tresses.

The raven nodded and continued to stare at the pot of the deep brown. Colombian scents filled the apartment with a hint of hazelnut dancing on the after bite of the fragrance. Caspian placed himself next to the younger male. "So… Last night… Was…"

Beyond held his hand up as if to pause the conversation, "A mistake. I apologize."

Narrowing his deep pools of blue in annoyance of being interrupted. "Great. Thanks." The older male watched he younger male mentally chastise himself. "Do… You really think it was a mistake?"

Shaking his head slightly as the final drops made their final descent into the pot, in what felt like dramatic slow motion. "No. I just didn't want to get my hopes up someone… Actually liked me. You'll have to understand my skepticism. Not many people in my life want to be around me for me."

Caspian nodded slowly and pointed to the coffee maker, "Can I have some?"

Clearing his throat the raven bashfully hid his face. "Well. I made it for you. You'll have to go to class, shouldn't skip too many days." The blonde nodded his head and greedily poured the liquid into a white coffee cup and drinking it down, still black, almost in one gulp.

"You're right. Will you walk me? I'm still a little nervous. Can… Can I stay with you again tonight?" Caspian bit his lip in a nervous fashion flashing his resplendent eyes through his golden bangs. Smirking slightly when his eyes fell onto a slightly agape mouth with a dumbfounded nod. "Do you know where my school is? Mm, probably not… Will you please see me to class? I'm awfully shaken."

Beyond felt a slight twitch in the left corner of his mouth, tugging slightly into a small crooked smile, he seemed to answer before his mind could reel in what he was even answering. "Yes."

They both laughed quietly before getting ready.

* * *

The door to the apartment building made the same loud screech. Brilliant rays hit Beyond's scarlet eyes. Wincing slightly he shielded his eyes with his arm. He slowly opened both eyes all the way and slowly dragged his arm down. Taking a mental step back, he gasped quietly. For the first time, the young serial killer took note of how green the leaves of the trees along the sidewalks were. His eyes lifted to the sky and stared at how deep the sky truly could be. His eyes drifted back down to the the awaiting boy. ' _What is happening to me? This can't happen. I cannot get attached to this life. I… I can't love. I'm not capable…'_ Beyond felt his own breath hitch when he saw a hand come backwards in waiting for the arrival of his.

They walked down the street hand and hand. Beyond's crimson eyes darted from person to person, all too busy to pay any attention to them. His eyes drifted to their interlocked hands as he took a deep breath. Waiting at the stop in comfortable silence, he still felt out of place. ' _Something is wrong… Off… This is sudden… Too sudden. Me, falling for someone like him, sure. But someone like him? For me? Something is… Suspicious.'_

The bus rolled up and they quietly boarded as Beyond's mind continued to reel in self doubt. He felt a light pressure on his hand. His eyes glanced up to be met by smile, forcing a tiny smile himself. "You never told me what you were going to school for…"

Caspian blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "Psychology."

The raven nodded and brought his thumb up to his bottom lip. "Interesting field. You'd get to study interesting minds."

Caspian smirked and tugged on Beyond's hand towards the exit of the bus. "I've met a few. It really only sparked my drive." They stepped off the bus and started towards a nearing alley. Beyond shifted his eyes towards the nearing campus.

They stopped and glanced at each other before Beyond pulled Caspian into a tight hug and whispered just above a murmur. "Thank you. Thank you, for showing me that not everyone is the same."

Caspian blinked a couple of times in the surprise assault of affection. Both eyebrows raised as the raven's soft lips pressed against his own. "Hmm?"

As their embrace parted, Beyond smiled, leaning in closely to Caspian's ear, whispering softly. "I think it's possible that I'm falling in love with you." The blonde smiled and held the younger closely.

"I have to get to class… Or I'll be late." Caspian turned to leave giving a small wave, "See you later tonight." Beyond tucked a hand behind his back and gave a whimsical finger wave.

After boarding the bus Beyond pulled a golden pocket watch out of his own sleeve. ' _So what is this that you always have on you.'_ His slender fingers caressed the knob and it popped open. A mother of pearl backing with golden hands laid beneath the cover. ' _Wow… It's beautiful… But not ticking.'_ Beyond held it up to his ear and shook it slightly. ' _Not a battery, I hear mechanisms trying to engage… I suppose I could take it apart and fix it for him. I wonder if that would make him happy. Yes. I will tell him he forgot it at home and I fixed it.'_

* * *

Arriving into his apartment, he grabbed a tiny set of tools and began opening the back of the watch. The back engraved with a date, presumably when he graduated high school or some other important day.

As the back gave way Beyond raised an eyebrow as a false backing slid out of the way from pressure. Narrowing his eyes in anger the ravened serial killer stood, lit a cigarette and wrote a note. He silently reassembled the watch to the way it was originally supposed to be, leaving the extra contents out.

Beyond glanced at the calendar and smirked at the date, "Nice try. I knew you were too good to be true." He dumped the cat's water bowl into the sink and filled it with fresh water and a new ice cube. Afterwards, he filled the food bowl to the brim, silently petting the cat as it purred and meowed loudly. He opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. "Be good, Kitty."


	10. The Haunted

_I miss the years that were erased_

 _I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

 _I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

 _Yeah, I miss you_

 _And I wish you were here_

 _I feel the beating of your heart_

 _I see the shadows of your face_

 _Just know that wherever you are_

 _Yeah, I miss you_

 _And I wish you were here_

 _-From Where You Are – Lifehouse-_

* * *

 ** _Then…_**

Caspian timidly pushed the slightly cracked door open. "Hey, are you here?" Stepping through the doorway fully his sapphire eyes landed on a couple pieces of paper left out on the counter next to his watch. Caspian frantically searched his pockets as a plunging feeling hit his stomach. "No."

Biting his lower plush lip, he stepped closer in trepidation. "You're a smooth criminal Beyond… stole my watch…" His voice trailed as he gently touched his lips with his fingertips, he could feel his throat growing in ache as his voice cracked out. "And my heart…"

He looked down at the papers, he knew the folded one well, a description of Beyond in full detail, including even his shoe size. But the other. Beautiful script handwriting scrawled across the page, 'I had hoped. If you're reading this… I know. I figured something was off about you… I guess it was a futile hope and dream. Fleeting as it was, I enjoyed our time together… I wish we could have met earlier, before you were a killer by contract and I, a killer of desperation. There is a young woman in the apartment next door, please release her. I promised no harm would come to her. Do not make a liar of me, or you'll fear every dark shadow from here back to L.'

Caspian shifted his gaze around the apartment as he grabbed his belongings, including the note from Beyond. He then walked to the door, gave the apartment one last sad glance before walking out.

* * *

 ** _Now…_**

"Come on, Caspy! You've been down in the dumps for years! You never do anything anymore!" A chestnut haired detective with olive green eyes called to the blonde. Caspian stared at his computer in silence, not even removing his gaze. The detective leaned against Caspian's desk, "Someone really did a number on you. Shit, I remember back in the day, you always got your man, then partied harder than college kids."

Caspian stared dully at his computer as the brunette reminisced. "It's not the ones I get that haunt me… It's the one that got away." Caspian stood and glared sharply at the young male, "If you're quite done, I have research to do." The younger male sighed and bounced off the desk, leaving silently.

Caspian watched him and pulled the map behind him down and released, it flew up revealing a trail map with details, many crossed out in red sharpie. "Apprehended with first degree burns. Follow up, FBI agent Naomi." Another detail below, "Aided a special agent "N" in the Kira killings. No follow up details." "Detainment moved from Los Angeles Penitentiary to Compton. No released information."

Caspian smirked as he wrote in black sharpie below the previous details. "Custody released from Compton; a detective "L" is custodial guardian. Sources reveal transport to England." He glanced his hardened blue eyes towards the last known photo of "Beyond". He felt his eyes lose some of their intensity when staring at the photograph. He let out a low growl as he punched the wall, puncturing it, dropping pieces drywall to the floor. _'Why can't I hate you… You're the only one I let get away… Why?'_

* * *

Beyond stared into the mirror with saddened eyes. He leaned against the bathroom counter, supporting himself up on his arms as he hung his head. The speakers drawled a humming sound as L's voice came over them. "What's on your mind?"

Beyond looked up to the mirror and drew in a deep breath, "Ever meet someone… And even though they meant you harm… You couldn't get them out of your head?"

A distinct humming sound was heard, "Yes. I have met two people like that in my life. Enigmatic."

Beyond cracked the tiniest of smiles, finally, him and L had true common ground. "What were they like?" He lit a cigarette as he turned towards a camera.

L betrayed a small chuckle, "Well. I'll describe them, but I'll save the best for last. One, he was brilliant, dare I say just as cunning as the first, maybe not as deviant, but definitely highly intelligent. Sometimes I find myself thinking, how great they could have become, how much good they could have done. But then. I find myself thinking, maybe they were only as great as their limitations would let them be… That person… Probably wouldn't have been very good at being good. They pretended to be good, but they weren't. And they knew that I knew they weren't. That's why I was a threat, because I could see behind their mask of insecurities and faults. I saw him for what he really was. A scared boy who was a coward. I truly believe, were he not doing wrong… He would have been nothing more than average, he would have let the mundane drag him to the grave of normalcy."

Beyond nodded and took a long drag of his smoke as L continued monotonously. "And the other…" His voice seemed to draw out the R sound, "The other is you. You've been on my mind since the day you left. It's impractical, but I fixated on you, worried about you, lost countless hours of sleep over you. It's just always been you. Even though others were around me. They weren't you. And to this day, I still don't know why. I shouldn't care, Near says I should have left you alone. But I can't. I do care. I always did. I never stopped."

Beyond dropped his cigarette and stared in astonishment at a camera, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. He shook his head and hid his face behind his bangs. "I should… Get some sleep. Uh… Night, L."

Leaving the bathroom he shut the light off, leaving the cigarette abandoned in the porcelain sink. He slowly crawled into bed and curled himself into the fetal position and hid under the blankets as he silently sobbed. _'Why? Why me? Why am I so special to you, L? What did I ever do?'_


	11. Sing Me To Sleep

_Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _I'm tired and I_

 _Want to go to bed_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _And then leave me alone_

 _Don't try to wake me in the morning_

 _'Cause I will be gone_

 _Don't feel bad for me_

 _I want you to know_

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_

 _I will feel so glad to go_

* * *

The scent of gasoline filled the completely dark room. A distant pounding could be heard echoing into the darkness that surrounded Beyond. "Where am I?" His crimson eyes tried to focus into the darkness as he slipped his hands into his pocket as if it was instinct, he felt a zippo in his pocket. He flicked the zippo open and struck the wheel, lighting the wick. But even with the brilliant glow of the flame he could see no further. Trying harder to focus his eyes he timidly called out, "L?"

He turned around and let out a quiet yelp as he turned to see himself. But not in a reflection, flesh and blood. His eyes were hardened and cold, even with their lively blood color. "You have to do it." Beyond flinched as his doppelgänger touched his hand. The touch as cold as ice, reminded him of the grip of death.

Beyond could feel his own stare soften as he realized his clothes were soaked. Looking down he let out a long sigh. "I thought… Could it have been a dream? Has time really not progressed? Was that a situational?" Beyond's timid stare met the twin's cynical glare.

"What are you talking about? Drop the zippo… Free yourself. Be L's final haunting case. Be the case he could never solve. Be the World's Greatest Criminal."

Beyond shivered as the voice echoed around the darkened room. "Is that what I thought this would achieve me? I see now. L would have only assumed that I had ended myself in a moment of weakness, he would have considered me cracked. That I was as weak as he always said I was…" His stare hardened to match the doppelgänger. "No. I won't do this for that. I'll do this because I'm tired. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore."

The shade smirked as he slowly disappeared into the darkness as Beyond dropped the lighter to his feet. "Maybe… I can really rest this time." Beyond could feel a creeping heat as an echoed scream filled his ears, tears falling.

* * *

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _I don't want to wake up_

 _On my own anymore_

 _Sing to me_

 _Sing to me_

 _I don't want to wake up_

 _On my own anymore_

 _Don't feel bad for me_

 _I want you to know_

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_

 _I really want to go_

* * *

Beyond snapped straight up, covered in sweat. Resting his cool hand onto his face he pulled his knees to his chest. "It was… A dream…" The pale moonlight poured in through the window, cascading a serene blue into the room.

The speakers queued up as a dull monotoned voice called to the other, "Beyond?"

Closing his sanguine eyes, the younger raven sighed, "It was, just a nightmare. L? Is there anything here that will help me sleep? I haven't been sleeping real well for the last few nights."

A long humming sound came from the speakers, "Hmmm. You'll have to promise to use it sparingly. It's strong enough to put me down for a night."

A broken smile curved over the plush lips of Beyond, "Only as much as I need. I promise."

"There is some hidden behind the tank of the toilet. It's pinned against the wall, you'll have to give it a good yank. It's there for… Insurance."

Beyond stared at the inky sky outside his window as a brilliant full moon poured tranquil silver and blue rays into his room. "I understand. I'll leave it on the counter so it can be hidden in a new place."

Padding his bare feet into the tiled bathroom, he felt as if time slowed down when his eyes landed on the bottle, exactly where L said it would be. _'At last… I can rest.'_ Giving the bottle a strong pull he dislodged it from its resting place. He spun the bottle slightly. Triazolam. "Heavy stuff, L."

L watched from the safety of his desk, "Please only take one." Trying to focus his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before groaning slightly, turning the cameras to night mode, which activated a night vision.

L's eyes widened as Beyond turned to the camera and gave a huge genuine smile. "Thank you… I won't be bothering you anymore. I know I've been a heavy burden. All my life… I've been nothing but a burden to you. A weight you had to carry… But, not anymore."

"B! No!" Beyond knocked the entire bottle back as he chugged a bottle of water to assist the cluster of pills as the went down.

"L? Did you know… That I was in love with you? All I ever wanted to was to be acknowledged. All I wanted was to be by your side… No matter what that was." Beyond slowly dropped to his knees as he hugged his own chest. "And now… I can rest." The same broken smile curved around his quivering lips. He could feel his limbs growing heavier. _'It should set in within about 20 minutes.'_

L beat his shoulder against the solid wood, 'Of all the stupid!' He slammed against the wooden barrier fruitlessly. "Damnit, B! You can't die! Move you piece of crap piano!" L pounded his fists against the wooden door as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. _'You're the only one I can't lose. I can't bear to lose you…'_

L stepped down the steps then charged into the trap door once more, sliding the piano off as the door flew open. L hesitated at the opening, _'The piano was never over the door… You've known… The whole time. You knew where I was. You've been planning this for a while…'_

Beyond closed his crimson eyes, his head slowly lowering, as the door flew open and a fuzzy image of L appeared. A tired smile caressed the younger raven's lips as he looked up to the hazy image. "Oh my. You got here awfully fast." Beyond could feel himself be lifted bridal style as his head lazily fell backwards, hanging as if he were already gone, he heard the shower start. He shivered as a cold shower ran over him. Fuzzy images of his past began to float in and out of his mind, too quickly to ever pin one down.

"Damnit, B! You can't die! I need you!" L wrapped one arm around Beyond's diaphragm and constricted down while the other hand dug deep into his mouth, forcing vomit to surface. Both getting soaked by the freezing water. Beyond's throats finally tightened as the sleeping pills made their second visit.

L crouched next to B, in his usual haunched fashion, gently rubbing the latter's back. In between violet outburst of heaving and vomit, L gently spoke to him. "It isn't your fault. You're no burden to me. I love you, too. So much that I could never let go."

* * *

 _There is another world_

 _There is a better world_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _There is another world_

 _There is a better world_

* * *

Beyond collapsed backwards into L and let out a shuddered breath and a whole body shiver. "Why?"

Wrapping his spindly arms and legs around the raven, to cradle the younger of the two, "I don't know. I just always have." L gently kissed the back of B'S head.

Beyond nodded gently and shivered once again, "L? Will you sing me to sleep?"

A crooked smile passed L's features as he lifted Beyond from the bottom of the shower, holding him in one arm, like a child. Reaching over, he turned the knob to the shower off. "Of course."

* * *

 _Asleep - Emily Browning_


	12. Not Alone

_"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

 _Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

 _So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

 _You're never gonna be alone!_

 _From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

 _I won't let you fall,_

 _When all hope is gone_

 _I know that you can carry on_

 _We're gonna take the world on_

 _I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone"_

 _Never Going To Be Alone - Nickelback_

 _(A/N: Don't flame me... It's actually a damn good song)_

* * *

Tiredly prying his crimson eyes open, he was met with a blinding light. A woman with waist length onyx hair and long white gown approached him with a brilliant smile and deep amber eyes. Her mouth was moving but Beyond couldn't hear her. He tried to focus his eyes more. "I… I can't hear you."

Her warm hands pressed against his cheeks where he tiredly stood. She leaned in and spoke just above a whisper. "Not like this."

Beyond could feel his body grow heavy at her touch and his eyes felt dry, a shiver overcame his entire body as he slowly crumpled to his knees. "I can't… I still can't hear you."

A smile crept along her pale, plush lips. "I love you, my beautiful baby boy. It's time to wake up." She recoiled her hands from his cheeks and laid him down on his side, then pulled what looked like a fluffy blanket over him. Her eyes closed and she gave a warm smile towards him then swiftly turned around, beginning her walk back towards the source of the light.

Beyond's sanguine eyes peeled open once again, as he tiredly reached for the woman. "No. Wait. Sharon…" He could feel his voice lose power before hoarsely calling out loudly towards the retreating figure. "Mom!"

The woman stopped and turned, her mouth didn't move her head tilted to the side, just remained in a frozen smile, but her voice carried on the slight breeze that picked up. "Be good, my beautiful baby boy. I love you with all my heart, my B. Wake up, my son. Your light hasn't faded yet."

* * *

Snapping awake while gasping for air the young raven took in his surroundings. The same blue room, same silken black blanket, but a different smell. He scented the air before finally widening his crimson eyes and sprinted for the kitchen. _'Burning? Did I go to Hell? What is that horrific smell?'_

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, a large plume of smoke greeted his nose head on. "What the?!" He slid the heavy large window wall open before turning to see a haunched figure standing in front of the stove holding a pan of very burnt bacon out in front of him.

Beyond approached slowly waving the smoke away from his face, his nose crinkled in attempts not to breathe. His vermilion eyes flitted up to stormy grey eyes. Without a word between the two of them for what seemed like hours, Beyond cleared his throat. "Uh. Are you just going to stand there?"

L blinked a couple of times and sighed heavily. "I wanted to make you some food… You haven't eaten in a couple of days and I was starting to wonder if you knew how to cook. But as it turns out. It was I who couldn't cook."

Chuckling quietly to himself, the younger raven smiled and took the pan with a pitied smile. _'I can hear him._ ' He looked up towards the downcast eyes of his senior before grabbing the tongs off the counter and flipped the charred piece of meat. "I… don't think this can be saved… Do me a favor. Get out of my kitchen. Go sit down, or something… I have to clean this up."

Nodding wordlessly, L disappeared from the kitchen and perched himself on the couch awkwardly. He watched the smoke get cleared from the home and not long after pleasant smells filled the the tiny cottage once again. Closing his charcoal eyes he scented the air with a tiny smile.

L looked down to his own hands and sighed once again. His eyes shot to the movement in the dining area as a large plate was set on the table. Curiosity took the better of the detective as he craned his neck to get a better vantage on the tabletop. Beyond rounded the corner, and L quickly made it look like he wasn't interested, with a small brown bowl in his hands, jerking his head, motioning for L to come to the table.

Sighing contently L stood awkwardly next to the table as B sat down. "Well, don't be rude. Quillish would have been just as worried about you. What have you eaten recently that wasn't prepackaged or filled with preservatives?" L quickly and clumsily plopped down next to B. Eyeing him closely before eagerly snapping his eyes towards the perfectly browned and fluffy pancakes.

Watching L's movements closely a ghost of a smirk grazed B's full lips. "I suppose syrup would be in order. But I have none, not one of the things I was provided with. And… as far as meat goes? I much prefer soy or tofu. I've learned in prison you never take anything good off the line, lest you get it stolen from you by someone twice your size. I've come to call the, somewhat vegetarian, lifestyle I live to be comfortable enough. Bland, but at least filling, and not as desired by fellow inmates."

Taking the information in, L nodded, "Perhaps, I should take you shopping then."

Glancing his eyes away from the spindly fingers of the other, B's eyebrow twitched. "I don't know. Other sources may tell you that's not a wise choice. However, I would like to pick my own food out." A long moment of silenced passed before a loud sigh was heard from the younger raven and three large pancakes were flopped in front of L and himself. "I did, however, make some whipped cream topping. So, it'll have to do for now."

A fork was grabbed with lightning speed and the pancakes immediately assaulted. L shoveled the breakfast into his mouth before freezing and closing his eyes and savoring the flavor. Speaking with his mouth partially full, "When did-"

"Chew your food and swallow first. That's gross." A cold answer cut him off in mid sentence.

L hurriedly chewed and gulped the food down. "When did you learn to cook? And how did you get so proficient in it?"

A bitter smile crossed Beyond's face. "Ah. They had an excellent culinary teacher in prison. Tax dollars hard at work. But, I wouldn't say it was a waste, teaching inmates how to cook for themselves could open up a lot of doorways. They'll have the necessary skills to provide for themselves on a budget in the real world, hell, it could even provide skills to get a job."

"Well. I suppose I'll have to start visiting more often."

"Don't bullshit me L, you've been in the basement the whole time. The room was coated in dust save a few spots where footprints were. Also, the piano had left deep scratches in the wooden floor when it was pulled closer to the rug that the door was hidden under. The rug was the only thing not completely covered in filth of dust."

Clearing his throat from surprise L chuckled, "I suppose it wasn't a well thought through plan. I do, however, intend on being a little more open with you. As in…"

The eyebrows of the younger male raised as he knitted his fingers together on the table, "As in you're just going to stay up here instead of a dusty, dirty and dark basement? How is the boiler and furnace doing? You do realize, eventually, I was going to need access to those…"


End file.
